NaLu: Burdened Magic
by PinKRoseliah
Summary: Natsu and Gray are fighting while Lucy takes off to learn some new magic: Burdened. Will she succeed?


Natsu And Lucy: FanFiction

I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is by Hiro Mashima.  
Some material may not be OK for little kids. (5-10 years old lol)

Lucy Heartfilia was in an exhausted mood as she slumped her head down onto the bar table before her. Mirajane Strauss, an employee and member of Fairy Tail, an infamous guild at Fiore, was cleaning some cups that Lucy had drank from. Natsu and Gray, two wizards from the most strongest team in Fairy Tail was at it again.

"Whaddya say, ice pick!?' Natsu Dragneel yelled at Gray. Gray sighed and said, "Look, I'm having some mental problems so you should back off, flamethrower." This really threw Natsu off. "Let's go at it! I'm all fired up!" He yelled. They threw tables at each other, chairs, and all sorts of contraptions. Lucy was looking at the magazine cover that just was published: Sorcerer Weekly. She looked at herself, Natsu, Erza, and Gray. The most apparently powerful team in Fairy Tail. She glanced at Bisca and Alzack (two wizards of Fairy Tail) who were shooting bullets at the training dummies in the corner. "Celestial spirit magic is great, but maybe I should look for something new.." Lucy thought to herself. She stood up, thanked Mirajane for the drinks, and pushed open the exit doors and left. Natsu and Gray froze. She would normally stay at the guild for a while, but she just came for a drink or two. "I think I'll go check on her," Gray said. "Oh no you don't, I will!" Natsu yelled. They went at it again, throwing more chairs at each other. Gray pummelled to the wall and lost consciousness and Natsu yelled "I'm gonna go check on Lucy, bye!" (Sorry Gray ._.)

* A few minutes later *

Lucy was sitting on her bed, looking at her Golden Keys of the Zodiac. Twelve of them were only in the world and right now she had ten. She decided to get dressed in training clothes and head out to the lake and train her new mysterious magic she would then use to help out her teammates. She then headed out.

Natsu crashed into her window. "Hey Luce, what's up!?" No blonde hair was in sight. He sniffed the air for a minute and then murmured, "She's not here." He then went on his knees and sniffed the ground. She was here, just not now. He headed off to the lake and then searched for a certain vanilla and strawberry smell.

Lucy decided for extra willpower to dig her keys in a spelled rock. (A spelled rock is a hidden rock in the lake that is invisible to anyone but Lucy. She did this herself.) The rock slowly but surely, blurred as she put her treasured keys into the rock. She set it so she cannot get it until nighttime. She then focused all of her magic energy to perform:

" Burdened Magic: Seven Songs. "

It wasn't perfect and it wasn't good yet. All that came out was a small, fading golden and purple magic circle that faded right after the spell. (Burdened Magic is a type of magic that increases the person's speed and attacks with speed (a.k.a ten percent wind magic and the other ninety percent is mostly music & speed. If you're wondering why I made this up and why Lucy is trying to obtain it, you'll have to find that out in the later chapters.)

She tried again. "Burdened Magic, Seven Songs!" She cried out. A bigger magic circle but still weak came out of her fists and a couple of stray music lines came out, causing the trees to ripple and shake a bit. She tried again. She put her fists next to each other horizontally and then cried out, "Burdened Magic, Seven Songs!" A very big but still not perfect magic circle came out and the whole lake started to shake. Soon the trees fell down and Lucy's golden pigtails flew into the air as she flew up and started to fade using speed. She then fell down. She didn't believe that she almost perfected that minor spell of burdened in just a few tries. She tried the next spell. (Sorry if this is tedious.)

Burdened Magic: Music Matcher.

She then put one fist on top of her other fist and her blonde hair started to flow slightly as she rippled the lake a bit. A small golden and purple circle with a different marking came out as music notes swayed around with wind circling them. Her head went up as she lost control. She flew into the air as she landed onto the earth unconscious. Little did Lucy know Natsu was watching her the entire time.

As Natsu watched Lucy get out of control, he quickly tumbled over to where she hit the earth. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy?!" He yelled. "Quick, I need to get her to the infirmary!"

Not much NaLu in this fan fiction lol. Please review :D


End file.
